CalcStar:1.0/INSTCS.OVR
INSTCS. Strings 0xDB-0xF6 Program name and copyright. INSTCS © 1981 c/o MicroPro 0x1A03-0x1A0A INITSTRI 0x1A16-0x1A1F LSI ADM-3A 0x1A2B-0x1A37 Televideo 950 0x1A43-0x1A4C LSI ADM-31 0x1A58-0x1A65 Hazeltine 1500 0x1A71-0x1A80 Microterm ACT-IV 0x1A8C-0x1A96 Beehive 150 0x1AA2-0x1AAA DEC VT-52 0x1AB6-0x1AC0 HP 2621 A/P 0x1ACC-0x1AD8 Infoton I-100 0x1AE4-0x1AEF Soroc IQ-140 0x1AFB-0x1B06 Soroc IQ-120 0x1B12-0x1B21 Perkin Elmer 550 0x1B2D-0x1B3B Microterm ACT-V 0x1B47-0x1B57 Televideo 912/920 0x1B63-0x1B6C Visual 200 0x1B78-0x1B82 SWTPC CT-82 0x1B8E-0x1B9D Compucolor 8001G 0x1BA9-0x1BAF TEC 571 0x1BBB-0x1BC1 H19/H89 0x1BCD-0x1BDF TRS-80 Model II P&T 0x1BEB-0x1BFD TRS-80 Model II FMG 0x1C09-0x1C1F TRS-80 Mod. II Lifeboat 0x1C71-0x1C86 INSTCS aborted by user 0x1CFA-0x1D10 ** Illegal hex argument 0x1D20-0x1D22 ??? 0x1DB2-0x1DC3 ** string too long 0x1E71-0x1E73 Yes 0x1EAF-0x1EB9 OK (Y/N): 0x1EDA-0x1EDF Chars 0x1F78-0x1F7D Hex 0x2052-0x2055 0x20BB-0x20D4 Change this value (Y/N) ? 0x20E3-0x2112 Hit Key or Type '#' 0x217F-0x2181 ??? 0x2200-0x2219 Change this value (Y/N) ? 0x2228-0x225E Type character sequence for function and then . 0x228A-0x22B4 *Non-printable characters can be typed like 0x22C4-0x22DD '#' 0x2303-0x2305 ??? 0x2338-0x235B Name of WordStar file to read from: 0x23EB-0x23F4 not found 0x241B-0x2428 *** READ ERROR 0x24D8-0x2500 WordStar installation not compatible with 0x2510-0x2524 CalcStar installation 0x2695-0x269F TERMCAP.SYS file. TERMCAP.SYS 0x26B2-0x26CC No current terminal defined 0x26EB-0x26FE Current terminal is 0x273E-0x2770 Normal first-time installation of CalcStar (Y/N) ? 0x2792-0x27BE **** CalcStar Installation options menu ***** 0x27D4-0x27FB A Modification of existing installation 0x2811-0x2832 B Installation from WordStar file 0x2848-0x2868 modify database enable 0x287D-0x289D Please enter selection (A, B): 0x2901-0x2919 Terminal initialization: 0x292E-0x2941 Terminal finish up: 0x2956-0x296B Clear to end of line: 0x2980-0x2996 Clear (to end?) screen: 0x29AB-0x29C7 Move cursor left (backspace): 0x29DC-0x29E9 Set highlight: 0x29FE-0x2A0D Clear highlight: 0x2A2F-0x2A50 Leadin sequence for absolute goto: 0x2A65-0x2A83 Separator between coordinates: 0x2A98-0x2AAF Terminator of sequence: 0x2AC8-0x2AD9 Column before Line 0x2AEB-0x2AFC Line before Column 0x2B0C-0x2B31 Change order of Column & Line (Y/N) ? 0x2B40-0x2B5D Is Column before line (Y/N) ? 0x2B77-0x2B90 Character offset for Row: 0x2BA8-0x2BC4 Character offset for Column: 0x2BEB-0x2C0B CalcStar Terminal Control Patcher 0x2C21-0x2C3B Terminal name ( for 0x2C84-0x2C94 Keyboard control: 0x2CA5-0x2CB0 Prefix key: 0x2CC8-0x2CDF Key to delete character: 0x2CF7-0x2D04 Key to escape: 0x2D1C-0x2D38 Key for next row, 1st column: 0x2D50-0x2D5E Key to move up: 0x2D76-0x2D86 Key to move down: 0x2D9E-0x2DAE Key to move left: 0x2DC6-0x2DD7 Key to move right: 0x2DF5-0x2E0A CRT control sequences: 0x2E23-0x2E3B Random cursor addressing: 0x2E54-0x2E74 Any more terminal patches (Y/N): 0x2EA3-0x2EC6 CalcStar Terminal Installation Menu 0x2EE4-0x2F16 A First menu (#1-24) B Second Menu (#25-48) 0x2F97-0x2FA2 U No change 0x2FB8-0x2FCF Please enter selection: 0x311E-0x3135 No previous installation 0x3191-0x31A4 Current terminal is 0x31F2-0x321C Save this definition in terminal database ? 0x322C-0x3254 Type terminal # (1-48) or 0 not to save: 0x32B3-0x32BD TERMCAP.SYS file. TERMCAP.SYS 0x32C6-0x32D0 See above. TERMCAP.SYS 0x3301-0x3307 KEYDATA 0x3314-0x331B DATAFILE 0x3323-0x3343 Copyright. © 1981 All Rights Reserved c/o 0x3353-0x337F Company name. MicroPro International Corporation 0x338F-0x33A2 Version 0x33B8-0x33BF Serial 0x33C9-0x33D0 CS1128QF 0x33E6-0x3402 CalcStar Installation Program 0x3418-0x3421 INSTCS.DAT file. INSTCS.DAT 0x3434-0x3438 File 0x3422-0x344B INSTCS.DAT file. INSTCS.DAT 0x3455-0x3471 must be on the default drive 0x3481-0x34AD Please get this file and restart this program 0x34C7-0x34F1 Are the modifications now complete (Y/N) ? 0x350F-0x3524 CalcStar Installation: 0x353A-0x3545 Terminal is 0x355E-0x3590 Printer is accessed through normal CP/M LST: device 0x35A0-0x35A7 channel. 0x3704-0x370B CONSOLE: 0x380F-0x3823 Hardware parity error 0x382D-0x3844 Unknown device specified 0x384E-0x3862 Illegal I/O direction 0x386C-0x3883 Undefined hardware error 0x388C-0x38AC Device referenced is not on-line 0x38B6-0x38CC File not found on CLOSE 0x38D6-0x38E6 Illegal file name 0x38F0-0x3900 No space for file 0x390A-0x391A Bad random access 0x3924-0x3945 File not found on volume specified 0x394F-0x3961 Duplicate file name 0x396B-0x397B File already open 0x3985-0x3991 File not open 0x399B-0x39B7 Error reading Real or Integer 0x39C1-0x39CE Put not at EOF 0x39D8-0x39E2 End of file 0x3A10-0x3A19 IO error: 0x3A36-0x3A4B Unknown run-time error 0x3A55-0x3A62 Divide by zero 0x3A6B-0x3A81 Exit from uncalled proc 0x3A92-0x3AA6 Argument out of range 0x3AAF-0x3AC5 Floating point overflow 0x3ACE-0x3AE6 Illegal PCODE instruction 0x3AEF-0x3AFE Integer overflow 0x3B07-0x3B17 Value range error 0x3B20-0x3B3B Non-existent Proc/Seg called 0x3B44-0x3B51 Stack overflow 0x3B5A-0x3B7D String length exceeds declared limit 0x3B86-0x3B9A Can't read Pcode file 0x3BA7-0x3BB5 Programmed HALT 0x3BBE-0x3BD8 Program interrupted by User 0x3BE1-0x3BF9 String Index out of range 0x3C02-0x3C1D Non-existant External called 0x3C26-0x3C36 Case out of range 0x3C3F-0x3C56 Set element out of range 0x3C5F-0x3C74 Pointer invalid or Nil 0x3C7D-0x3C8D Assertion failure 0x3D05-0x3D0C Value= 0x3D3C-0x3D4C Enter new value: 0x3D84-0x3D8A Value= 0x3DA4-0x3DAB Limit= 0x3DD3-0x3DD9 Value= 0x3DFB-0x3E02 Value = 0x3E14-0x3E16 Nil 0x3E53-0x3E54 as 0x3E5F-0x3E76 Current dynamic length= 0x3E89-0x3E9E Illegal index value= 0x3EA6-0x3EA7 at 0x3EBD-0x3EBE as 0x3EF7-0x3F00 File at 16 0x4022-0x4029 *PASLIB* 0x419D-0x41C5 At S#ss P#ppp procedur I#iiii sp=1234 0x41E6-0x41EB Line 0x420F-0x4212 from 0x4237-0x424F =continue, =quit? 0x429C-0x42A7 Resuming... 0x4336-0x433F Not impld. 0x43E4-0x43EB END 0x43FB-0x4402 TRUE 0x4412-0x4419 FALSE 0x4429-0x4430 CLEAR 0x4440-0x4447 DISPLAY 0x4585-0x458C expected 0x4997-0x49A4 Illegal value. 0x4C0A-0x4C18 Error in index 0x4E33-0x4E3B Too long. 0x4E8C-0x4E8E eep 0x4EAA-0x4EAD eepf 0x4ED4-0x4EE7 Error in last index 0x52C3-0x52CE Not an array 0x52E9-0x52F0 , or ] 0x5303-0x530E Not a record 0x5355-0x5363 Too many fields 0x553B-0x5546 Unknown mode 0x5632-0x5639 Too many 0x595E-0x5967 Break at # 0x59DA-0x59DF PASDDT 0x5A85-0x5A8A Line# 0x5AA6-0x5AAD Breaks: 0x5B06-0x5B0E Trace on. 0x5B72-0x5B7E Exit PASDDT. 0x5DE7-0x5DF7 empty symbol file 0x5E8E-0x5E9E Too many symbols. 0x5EAE-0x5EBF Last symbol read: 0x5EFA-0x5F2B Do you want to see the list of symbols available? 0x5FAB-0x5FAE Seg# 0x5FC1-0x5FD1 ----- Procs ----- 0x6175-0x618F / Print . 0x619F-0x61CC \ Print change it to . 0x61DC-0x6204 ;{-}B Set/clear break at . 0x6215-0x622A P Proceed. 0x623B-0x625C {-}S Set/clear step mode. 0x626D-0x628F {-}T Set/clear trace mode. 0x629F-0x62C3 CLEAR Clear all debug modes. 0x62D3-0x62F0 DISPLAY Display status. 0x6300-0x631D END Exit to system. 0x6345-0x634A PASDDT